SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU
by yibhe
Summary: Summary: Seto and Téa are married and are living in his new mansion. They were the happiest couple ever known. But one day, Seto hit Téa and everything turned upside down…………….that’s when Seto remembers the good times. Will Téa forgive him?
1. Default Chapter

SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU  
  
Summary: Seto and Téa are married and are living in his new mansion. They were the happiest couple ever known. But one day, Seto hit Téa and everything turned upside down................that's when Seto remembers the good times. Will Téa forgive him? Or will she leave him for good?  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I will never. If you don't like Seto/Téa fics, you definitely won't like this one, but for the ones who love it, well............... Please read and review- people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
""- TALKING ''- THINKING  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Seto.......sweetheart.............." , said a busy Téa making a cup of tea while putting her mini skirt on. "Yes honey".  
Seto himself was very busy making another game program on a blue print. "I'm going to my job interview in 15 minutes. Remember that job that wanted a school secretary at Domino Middle School? I'm trying out okay?" "Okay, honey. I'll drive you".  
Not hearing one word she said, he continued his work. "Job?!...........Interview?!........... No you're not going. I already told you, I'm the most powerful and richest man in the world. You don't need a job. I'm here to support you. I'm your husband, remember? You're not getting a job. I won't allow it." .  
At this, he got up with his hands still on the table. "I'm going Seto. I don't want to feel like I can only depend on you. I want the both of us to be earning money, so I can feel better about myself being a wife." "As I said, you're not going. I don't want you to be on your own. Don't you get that? Please sweetheart."  
Téa walked to the centre table and picked up a bunch of keys. "I'll drive my car then. Later"  
As she started to walk to the front door, he stopped her. "If I say you're not going, THEN YOU'RE NOT DAMN GOING!!!  
At that, he hit her across the right cheek as hard as he could. The pressure of the hit made her fall flat on her back causing her to make a scream.  
Just then, he noticed what he did and froze right at the spot. Téa on the other hand held her cheek while staring at Seto blankly. "You hit me", she said in a whispering voice. "You just hit me". "I.........I.............I didn't........mean.........t"  
Téa tried to get up while speaking. "Get away from me you..........you woman beater!! "Téa I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I swear. Please don't say that."  
Seto ran to her side and picked her up bridal style and put her on the couch. He held her closely to his chest rocking her while saying, "I'm sorry hon. It's okay now. It's not a big deal."  
Téa looked at him crossly and pushed him off her. "Not a big deal? Not a BIG DEAL?! You just hit me! Nice knowing you KAIBA"  
Seto froze at his name. Kaiba. The last time Téa called him that was when they hated each other's guts. That was 4 years ago. He knew it was serious now.  
Téa was up the master bedroom picking out all her clothes, and throwing them in suitcases, crying at the same time. "I can't believe he hit me. Why did he do it? I thought what we had was great. Where did we go wrong?"  
Seto now got up from the couch and went to the master bedroom also. He quietly made his way to the door to listen to her. "I told him if he did that, everything would go wrong. Haven't I been a great wife? All I needed was a job. Just a little job. Is that so hard to ask for? Why Seto?"  
At that, she broke down in more tears. She just crawled down on the floor and cried harder.  
Seto watched everything at the corner of the door. He had never made Téa cry for something bad before. To his surprise, her cheek was now bleeding. And it wasn't just a little; it was a lot of blood she was loosing. 'Look what I've done. I caused her to bleed. I've got to do something.'  
Seto went in the room and hugged her closely to him. "You can have the job, Téa. Don't leave me though, please. Is there anything you want me to do for you?" "You can get me to a doctor, stupid. I'm bleeding and it hurts badly." "Téa I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." "Oh I forgive you Seto. But I won't forget it. That's the problem. Now get me to the doctor!" "Anything for you, Téa.", Seto said with a little half hearted smile. 'My Seto asking for forgiveness? That's odd. He never does that. Does he really love me?' 'At least she doesn't sound so angry at me.'  
Seto carried Téa to the jeep and away they went. Every second Seto looked at Téa, she had an angry look and her hands were crossed. 'She hates me now, but I can't give up. Not now, not ever. I love her too much to even think of giving up on her. I won't give up until the day I die.'  
Seto took one of is hands off the staring wheel and put it on her left cheek. "I love you, Téa. And I won't ever stop. I'm very sorry for what I did, I swear to God. Please talk to me, honey. Say anything to me." "Keep your eyes on the road." "That's a starter."  
Soon, they reached the doctor's office. "Oh my, it's the one and only Seto Kaiba visiting my office. And his beautiful wife, Téa Gardner-Kaiba. Pleasure meeting both of you. "Thanks.", said Téa. "Can you just help my wife, please?" "Okay let's get this party started, Mrs. Kaiba"  
Téa sat on the chair and was ready to get checked up.  
  
To be continued...........................  
  
Hey guys this is a new story from the one and only..............YIBHE!!! So sorry I can't finish 'Crazy in loveERS'. I'm on vacation in America and I left my work at home. So I'm starting a new one for you guys. Hope you like it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	2. chapter 2

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Here is another chapter of this story. I just hope you like it as much as i did. And if you don't dont bothre reviewing. Well in not really happy now, but i gotta make you people happy, so here goes!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Here goes!" said the doctor putting his hand on her cheek.

Seto stood at the end of the room watching all that was happening. He could still hardly believe what he had done to his wife and regretted everything.

'I hope she finds it in her heart to forgive me.', thought Seto as he watched the bloood leak from her face to her pink tank-top.

"So what happened to you Mrs. Kaiba?", the doctor asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"That's none of your damn business!"

Tea looked at him crossly and answered the doctor.

"I got hit."

"By what, might I ask?"

"I said that's none of your DAMN business!", shouted a now angry Seto.

Tea looked at Seto even more with an angry look. She crossed her hands,prtended not to see Seto and simply said,"He did it. Seto did."

The doctor looked at Seto straight in the eyes surpised at what she just said.

Seto went straight to the doctor and in his usual angry/serious voice said,"I think you've heard enough doctor and if you say this to ANYONE you know what I can do to your job and your life. I don't think you want that. Do you?"

The doctor shook his heads quickly.

"Okay. Just do what you're doing and shut up."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba."

He quickly finished his job and bandaged up her cheek that made it looked like a big patch.

"You'll have to take it off about four days after this day. Okay? Thank you. It was nice meeting you both.

"Yeah........whatever."

"Thank you very much doctor. I really appriciate it. Good Bye."

Then they left the building.

In the car was silent. Not even the radio ws playing. Seto sadly looked at his wife.

"I know you really hate me now. But can't you just say something? Please. that's all I need."

"I'm really angry right now. Leave me alone."

"I'll make everyhing. Just like it was yesterday.Let's put everything in the past, huh?"

Then Tea heard the last word. Past.

"Past?.............Past?! Have you noticed it just barely happened 3 hours ago?! How insensitive can you get? First you hit now you're getting insensitive?!"

"Okay i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm very sorry"

"Yeah! You didn't mean anything you did! You probably didn't mean to marry me either!"

"No. I'm very happy I did. I was miserable without you. And now I could'nt be any happier."

"You're unbelieveable!"

10 minutes later, they reached back to the mansion.

Tea went up to the master bedroom, quickly took a bath, put on some pijamas and sat in bed with her hands crossed.

"I'll wait right here until 4 days."

"Sweetie, whatever makes you happy."

"Yeah."

"May I join you?"

"Whatever."

Seto took his clothes off and cuddled beside her.(Not naked!)

"Sugar, would you feel any happier if you laid on my chest? I would really love it if you did that."

"I don't want to."

"You love doing it. You slept on my chest everyday for 2 years. Why not now?"

"Just leave me alone."

Tea turned aroud so he couldn't see her face.

"Come on, talk to me. Say something."

"Can you keep quiet?"

'She really can't stand me now. What can I do to make her happy?"

Soon a knocking was heard at the door. The maid opened the door and in came Joey.

"Hiya Madison! I'd like to see Tea please?"

"You know Joey she's in a bad mood. But maybe you can cheer her up."

"Is Kaiba here too?"

"Yes. He's trying to make her feel better."

"Where are they?"

"Up the master bedroom."

"Okay, I'll go up there, then."

Joey took his time and went up the bedroom.

"I hope she's okay."

When he reached the room, he saw Tea and Seto in bed and Tea was sitting up crossing her hands looking angry with a big bandage on her cheek.

"Tea! What's the matter? How comes your face is all bandaged up?"

"Oh Seto just hit me and I started bleeding, Joey. What brings you here?"

"Oh my God! Iknew he'd do something like that!"

"Yeah he did."

Seto got up quickly and stood in front of Joey.

"Get the hell outta my house you mutt!"

"Come over our house Tea.You need a time out from him."

"You can't tell her if she doesn't want to."

"Stay with you and Mai?"

"Yeah, you'd be so comfortable with me............I-I-I-I mean us. You'd be so comfortable with us."

"I said she's not going!"

"See, Seto. There you go again. Yuo're saying I can't go. Well You know what? I'm going."

"Now? Baby, you can't go. Please. I need you. You don't know how bad.

"You can and will live without me. I'll just need my credit card."

"But-but, no"

"Later."

Tea got and headed straight for the door with Joey behind her. He turned around and smirked.

"See ya in a couple of weeks, jerk. That's if she still loves you. Ha! Later."

He then locked the door and left.

Seto fell to his knees in disgrace.

"What have I done? I've let that dog take away my wife from me. What else can go wrong for me?! I can't let him do that. I won't stop umtil I get her back.

Seto got up to his feet anf sat on the bed to think of a way to get Tea back.

To be continued..........

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter and i give a big shout out to my first reviewer. Please continue you guys!! Thanks!


	3. chapter 3

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hey guys! What's up? Hope you'll like this chapter as much as I did. I wonder what will happen if Téa stays at Joey's house? Will Seto die of loneliness? Will Joey get Téa for good? Will Téa fall for Joey? Or does she still have feelings for Seto? Find out now in this chapter.**

"" –**talking ''-thinking **

**Chapter 3**

Joey was on the way home. That was where Mai and he lived. Joey fell in love With Téa the first time they met. The reason why he was living with Mai was because Mai was in love with him. Joey was only with her he didn't want her feelings hurt and because he knew he couldn't get Téa.

"I'm so glad that you're gonna stay with me-us for a while."

"I do need a time out."

Téa turned her head to look through the window.

'I hope he'll be alright without me for a while. That is if he really loves me. Oh Seto, I miss you already................................'

Joey looked at her and she looked a bit worried.

'Is she thinking of that sleezeball dope?', Joey thought while driving.

"Joey I'd like to go to a couple of places. Do you mind?"

"Oh no! Just tell me and I'll drive you there."

"Thanks."

At that, she put her hand on his inner thigh. He blushed brick red.

'Oh my God! She's touching my inner thigh! Doesn't she know what it does to a guy? Especially one like me? I feel like I'm gonna wet my pants!'

Téa looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her beautiful face.

"I'll need to go to....................."

And she told him everywhere she wanted to go.

Téa's shopping took hours.

Meanwhile, Seto was pacing the floor thinking of Téa.

"What should I do? Should call over there? Should I drive over there? What the hell should I do? It's already 9:00p.m.

"Here we are, Téa. Home. You like it?"

"It's very pretty."

"Not as pretty as yours though. Heck, yours is da biggest in the world!

As that was said, Mai came running out. She hugged Téa and kissed Joey on the cheek.

'Why did she kiss me in front of Téa? I don't want Téa to think this is a 'love' relationship.'

"Welcome Téa. I heard you were coming. Joey called and told me. Oh sweetie, what's wrong with your face?"

Téa looked at her feet sadly.

"That rich boy Kaiba hit her."

"It's nothing really. It's okay."

"Well come on in. Joey will take your stuff in."

"Thank you."

They had started to walk in the house when the phone started to ring.

"Hello? Mai speaking."

"This is Kaiba. Thank God you answered. Listen; don't tell Joey that I called, neither Téa. Is she okay? What's happening to her?"

"She's okay. She just arrived. She bought a lot of clothes.", whispered Mai.

"That's my sweetheart."

"How could you hit her?"

"I swear I didn't mean to. I just want that event to leave my head."

"I see. Kaiba is getting soft."

"I've always been soft knowing Téa's with me."

"You really love her, don't you?"

"More than anything in this world. She means everything to me, and I won't ever let her go. Would you mind if I called here every night at this time to check on her?"

"No not a problem. But call at 9:45p.m. okay?"

"Okay. I'll call back later to talk to her. Maybe she'll talk to me this time."

"Okay you call back later. Bye."

"Thank you very much."

Then they hung up.

"Who was that, Mai?" , Joey asked quickly.

"Oh that was one of my girlfriends, Joey."

"Oh."

Joey had already carried Téa's things in.

"You'll be sleeping in the visitor room. #mind# (Although I wish you'd be sleeping with me) And it's ready so you can go in now."

"Thanks Joey. You've been great help."

In an hour, she was done fixing up the room for her liking.

"Done to perfection,", sighed Téa happily.

"So how do you like your room?", peeked Mai from the door way.

"It's nice I love all the colors. They're all my favorites."

"Joey did it all by himself. Said someone would appreciate it one day. Guess it's you."

As Mai said that, the phone rang.

"Hello? Goodnight, Mai speaking."

"Ahhh, hi again. It's Kaiba. May I try to speak to her now?"

"Sure. Téa, someone needs to talk to you."

"For me? Wow!"

Téa took the phone hoping it was Seto calling her. She longed to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"Oh you. What do you want?"

"Baby, I want you come home, I'll pick you up."

"I'm not coming........................."

"Téa, but why? I'm sorry. I really am. Come back to me. I need you in my arms again. I'll give you anything you want. Just name it."

"Money can't buy my love."

"I know............but please.....I'll do anything."

"Not tonight, Seto. I do need a time out from you and this is it."

"But....."

And Téa hung up the phone in his ear.

"I'm sorry Seto. You'll have to learn the hard way. Love is one in a million, and I know I love you, but do you really love me?"

Seto still had the phone at his ear in astonishment. Téa hung up? On **_him_**? This was impossible.

"I'm not giving up. But I'll give her a little to think. I hope she knows that I love her with all my heart and I'll never stop. I need some rest."

Seto placed the phone down and went to take a bath.

To be continued......................

Hi people. Again I thank the reviewers for their reviews. Please continue I try getting the forth chapter up. Hope you'll like that one. Later.


	4. Chapter 4

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hey people what's up? In this chapter, there will be a LOT of **

**FLASHBACKS because…………………….you'll get the picture when you read it. Read and review! Here's the next chapter………….**

"" –**talking ''-thinking **

**Chapter 4**

Seto went to his bath room and took his clothes off. You could see his sexy abs and how neat they looked on his body. Every part of his body was neat and tight. How could Téa ever think of leaving a guy like **_him_**? He practically had every thing that a girl would want in a guy's body. I mean the abs, the ass, the muscles the face (that sexy face) the smirks? Oh well. Everything about him was perfect. How could she be angry with him? She had her standards and that was one of them: Never hit a woman. Especially Téa Gardner- Kaiba.

Seto hopped in and turned on the water on. He felt the ice cold water on his skin which he loved, always remembering Téa. He couldn't keep his mind off her for a second.

"I remember the first time we had a bath together right here…………………………"

FLASHBACK

Téa had a nice day with her new husband Seto. They went to the fair in the middle of Domino City and spent all day. They went on every ride at which Seto barffed on a couple.

"I just wanna make you happy Téa."

"You look a bit sick. Come on let's get you home."

"Are you sure?" Seto said with his arms around her waist.

"Look at your handsome face; it's not so handsome now. Come I wanna go home now."

"Okay then. If it makes you happy."

Téa took up the task of driving the car back home. Seto kept on worrying about her safety but she insisted on driving.

After they reached, Téa went in the bathroom to check her teeth. She looked deep in the mirror only to hear the tub pipes being turned on. The mirror became foggy signaling that it was warm water. Téa turned half way around.

"Don't look." Said a voice behind her.

She made her own smirk but still, turned back to the mirror. Tea tried to look in the mirror but it was too foggy.

"Don't even think of wiping that mirror off."

Téa could now smell the scented candles which were now lit. She smiled even more.

'What is he up to?'

She felt strong but steady arms wrap around her waist.

"Please join me………….."

Téa turned around to see Seto half naked looking at her. She jumped on him excitedly.

"Well let's go."

Clothes kept falling on the floor until they were both naked. Seto went in first then Téa sat in his lap. They made love right there then laid there for a while enjoying each other's company.

END FLASHBACK

Seto was now finished bathing. He sighed in a sad voice and he imagined Joey in his place, EEEWWW! His anger rose just thinking of Joey.

"I will get you back."

Téa was on the balcony watching the stars thinking of you-know-who.

"I love you so much………………………"

Someone tapped her on the shoulder softly. She looked up to see Joey with a warm smile on.

"Ahhh…………something you need to talk about?"

"Well. No but I can use some company." She said with a smile.

Joey blushed but sat beside her. Téa's chin was on her knees now, hiding away from the cold. Joey saw this, took his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks. You know when you love someone but it seems like the one you love doesn't notice?"

Joey was in that same position with Téa.

"Yeah I do."

"What do you do about it?"

Joey looked straight in her eyes then at the stars.

"Well I keep it a secret………………….but I know that really soon I will be telling her that I love her. I know she won't accept me but in order to get it off my chest I'll have to tell her."

"Wow. Why won't she accept you?"

"She's currently in a relationship that's working out perfectly. They're in a fight now but she'll forgive him."

"Just like Seto and me."

"Exactly like it."

Mai stood at the balcony door and called out to Joey.

"Joey, honey! Come 'ere. Someone needs to speak to you!"

Joey got up and looked at Téa.

'My chance to tell her just died!'

Téa looked back at him.

"Cya Joey."

"Okay then."

Then he walked away from her. His hands deep in his pockets.

"When will I get my chance?"

When he went in, Mai had the phone in her hands and gave it to Joey.

"Hello?"

"Hi Big Brother. What's up?" said Serenity in a cheerful voice.

"Oh hi. Nothing new. Except Téa and Kaiba had a fight and she's staying over here with Mai and I."

"Oh really!" #mind# (my chance to get Seto) That's so bad. How long is she staying?"

"I don't know. As long as she wants."

"Oh. Poor guy. I think I'll go over there tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Well I just wanted to check on you. Bye."

"Bye."

Then they hung up.

Serenity laughed happily.

"Finally. My time to shine. I was wondering when that bitch would do something like get him angry. He's gonna know what he's been missing when he sees me."

Serenity and Téa were best of friends three years ago until Téa fell in love with Seto. Serenity had liked him since forever but no one knew. Then Téa and Seto went in a relationship and she hated Téa's guts. From then on, she hated Téa.

Serenity picked out her best clothes to impress Seto when she arrived in the morning.

Seto was laying in bed now thinking………………………..How will he get her back? Was Joey a big competition for him? No. Hell NO! He was just a mutt. His hands were behind his head now.

"I remember the first time we were together for more than 30 minutes……………………………………."

FLASHBACK

"Today we're over your house, tomorrow we're over my house okay?"

"Whatever. I just wanna finish this stupid project so I can stop seeing you."

"So do I. But we have to finish this. Please for the first time in your life just cope with someone. I want this project to be great for the both of us."

"Whatever."

"Good. Now do you have computer sheets?"

"This **_is_** my computer room. Of course it has that."

The computer room was larger than one she'd ever seen. It was her fist time in his house. It was so beautiful. So…………sophisticated? It was like a palace. Well, it was one heck of a big house.

"It's over there."

"Okay I'll go get it."

Seto crossed his arms.

'I wasn't gonna get it anyway.'

Téa went over to the corner of the room where she saw a box full of computer sheets. Sadly they were under a table.

"Oh yeah I'll get it.", she whispered to herself.

She bent down get to get some sheets. Seto saw everything. Seto could actually see Téa's butt. She was wearing tiny shorts that said "It's Tuesday" at the back. Seto couldn't keep his eyes off it.

"It doesn't matter who you are, there is always a little pervert inside you."

Seto smiled to himself.

"Here starts a little friendship."

END FLASHBACK

To be continued…………………………

Hey guys. Hope you like this chapter. I know it took long. Sorry. I was busy with school work and didn't have time. But it's here now so be grateful . Later!


	5. Chapter 5

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hey guys! So sorry for not updating for a very long time. I've been busy with a lot of school work. But I'm back on track baby:-) I hope you like the last chapters and I know you will love this one. The difficult questions still remain? Will Téa fall for Joey or will she go back to Seto…………Read and review! Thanks!**

"" –**talking ''-thinking**

**Chapter 5**

The day started with a beautiful sunrise which hid around the small mountains that overlooked Domino City. Seto day began abruptly and unhappily as he lay in his large soft king sized bed fit for two. Téa was not there. She was not beside him to hold or kiss or hug. He was miserable. This was day **2 **of their fight. One which he hated. The fact that Joey was somewhere around her right now burned him hotter than the rays of the sun. He looked down on his abs remembering that Téa would always rub it if she was awake and wasn't ready to come out of bed yet. He missed that so damn much.

"What the hell am I to do?" Seto said obviously pissed and angry. "I need you back…"

FLASHBACK

It was late at night and the rain thundered down on Seto's roof. Téa and Seto were completing an assignment and Mokuba was over a friend's. Madison was on leave. They had the whole house to themselves. The large house filled with mysteries.

"Are you done with the info on my laptop? Now would be the appropriate time to give it to me." Seto said this in an unnatural manner.

"Wait…… Can't you see I'm trying to finish?"

"Well hurry will ya!"

"I'm not your maid. Don't hurry me!"

Seto got up from his comfortable chair and went to her angrily. He held her hand tightly and looked at her.

"This is my house. How dare you shout at me!"

Téa grabbed her hand away.

"I do what I damn well want!"

And with that she tore up all the information, threw it in the garbage and walked out the room.

Seto was astonished. He didn't know whether to be angry or neutral. He stormed out of the room just to catch her make the second bend.

'She doesn't even know where she's going.'

Téa found herself in a room she'd never seen before. She was clueless,

"Where am I?"

"You poor thing….you lost yourself. I bet you need help now don't you?" said a husky voice behind her.

"I don't need your help. Just watch me."

At this point they were so close together that she could feel his breath on her fore head and he could feel hers on his neck.

'I want you……..' That was all that came to Seto's mind.

The fact that Téa was in a mini skirt and a tank top turned him on. She looked so hot today. Wait….he was Seto Kaiba he could get any girl…why her? Was it her smile her body her face?

Téa was stunned at how sexy he looked. He had the body of a celebrity and she wanted it.

Seto grabbed her violently as if she was the air he needed to take in. His kiss was deadly but Téa enjoyed it. They had hungered all day for each other and now was the time.

He held her close to himself as he got turned on even more. Téa's breasts were on his chest and the both like it that way.

Soon, Seto lifted her up bridal style and carried her to his room. As soon her head touched the bed she stopped him.

"I…..I don't know what to say. We're not together and I barely know you……."

"You're right….."

He got up from over her and apologized.

"No need to. Let's just get the work done…"

END FLASHBACK

A knock on the door interrupted Seto's daydream. Madison opened the door to the person. She used the internal telephone to ring Seto to ask if the visitor could come up.

"Give me 10 minutes…"

"Okay Sir." was Madison's reply.

After 10 minutes, Serenity came bouncing in his bedroom happily.

"Good morning Seto. How's your day been?"

"Funny for you to ask on this day….well it's been the worst for a long time…."

"Awwww……can I help cheer you up?"

Serenity was infatuated with Seto and hated Téa for being with him. She would do anything to please him and get what she wanted. But that never happened because all he ever had I his mind was pleasing Téa.

"No. That's okay. I'll do everything myself."

'We'll see about that………………..'

To be continued……………………………

Well that's it I'll give u another chappie soon! Did u like? Read and review! LATER!


	6. Chapter 6

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hello again people! I'm gonna try and make a deal with you guys. I'll try and write a chapter per week starting this week. Let's see how it works ok? I see that some people liked my last chapter and I'm glad you did so I'll try and spice this one up. Well I hope you like this chapter too!**

**NB: The flashbacks are not in order of their life was. It's all jumbled up.**

"" –**talking ''-thinking**

**Chapter 6**

Téa was already up and was spreading her medium sized bed which she slept on last night. The memories of yesterday still pulsed in her head like an annoying mosquito. How could he do that? He acted horrible sometimes but…………this was overboard…….way overboard. Her hair was not combed yet and it was all over the place. Seto loved playing in it all the same because it was Téa. It was Téa's hair. This bad hair day sparked up a memory she had…………..

FLASHBACK

Téa was in her bathroom while Seto waited in the living room for her to come out. Her house was very warm and cozy. The atmosphere was a comfortable one and Seto loved being there. This was Seto's third week of being Téa's boyfriend and he loved it so far. If girls weren't jealous of her, boys hated him to have her. Seto sat in her leather sofa waiting endlessly.

"It'll be 'bout 10 minutes more, ok? I'm washing my hair." Téa shouted from the bathroom.

'Washing her hair? That will take forever' Gumbled Seto in his head. 'But not if I……………..'

Seto smirked and slithered across the room to the bathroom.

Téa was naked in her shower washing her hair. Her pipe was on and she could only hear the sound of the water. Her eyes were closed as she lathered her soft brown hair.

Soon, Téa felt strong arms go in her hair massaging it slowly. She could just melt at Seto's touch. It didn't even occur to her that this was the first time they were naked together. Téa turned around and opened her eyes to see Seto's looking straight back at her.

"You're so sexy hon. …………I didn't imagine you'd look so hot naked…………better yet wet………"

"Thanks Seto. I only dreamed of seeing you….and you weren't half as sexy as now……….damn. I'm glad I have you.

"Vice versa"

And with that, they changed their minds in going out and just stayed in the bathroom making out with each other.

END FLASHBACK

Téa smiled as she looked at herself now, well groomed.

"Why?"

"Téa! It's breakfast time. Are you up?"

"Yea I am."

Téa moved from the dresser mirror and left for breakfast. As she reached the dining area, she was warmly welcomed by Joey and Mai.

"Good morning. How was your first night?" Joey asked in a friendly manner.

'First night? He's acting as if I'm staying forever.' "It was good…..yeah good."

"Great. Well here's your breakfast." Said Mai.

Serenity was still in the room with Seto. She had on a skimpy dress that was just below her ass. She purposely dropped her small purse bent over in front of Seto but he was too busy gazing in space.

'What's his problem? Nothing is working!' "What's on your mind? Wanna tell me?"

"It's really none of your business……no offence"

Serenity was so pissed at his response.

"None taken. So what are we gonna do?"

"Excuse me? What we're gonna do? I don't know about you but I'm going to the grocery store. If you wanna stay here that's fine by me. I just wanna be alone………or with my wife. Sorry"

Seto got his wallet and left her standing in bewilderment.

"Mai and I are going to the grocery store. Joining us?" asked Joey

"Sure why not. I want some stuff any way…….."

"Well let's get along with it."

To be continued………………………

Hope you liked this one please read and review cause if I don't get any I'll cry……………. See you in a week!


	7. Chapter 7

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hey people. Soooo sorry for not updating. Exams got me and mom ssid not until they were done I'd come on. I'll try and update as soon as possible ok? I hope you like my story.,… because I like it myself. Tempers will be rising, memories will be coming back and long lost feeling will arise between…………………… who knows? Read and you will find out…….. Read and review! Thanks!**

"" –**talking ''-thinking**

**Chapter 7**

Grocery shopping was practically a hobby for Seto and Téa. They loved doing it together. Spending all that cash and of course spending time with each other. Seto made his way through the door and hopped in his new hummer. A birthday present from Téa. He loved it because it was from her. Even though it was **_his_** money that bought it. Her smell was still in it too. Their firsrt ride in it, they were half naked……..

FLASHBACK

Téa's hands were placed over Seto's eyes to cover them. She had to tip to actually conceal his eyes.

"Don't open your eyes honey. It's a surprise…………..and I want you to be surprised."

"Baby……..Waking up next to you is all I want for my surprise…………. And my birthdays."

"Oh just shush and accept my surprise Seto."

"Okay honey. Whatever you say." And with that he quickly took her hands away from his eyes and lifted her up bridal style.

Even though she was surprised, she kisses him on his lips.

"You're so sneaky Seto!"

"That's why you never know what I'll do next in bed sweetie" Seto said as he nuzzled he neck.

Seto looked at his present. It was a brand new hummer.

"WOW! Baby! You got this for me?"

"Yep. You like it?"

"I love it! Well not more than I love you. But Damn!"

"Well you're welcome baby."

Seto then started looking over his humongous front yard where the hummer was parked. No one was there but him and Téa. He quickly grabbed Téa and placed her in the front seat where he covered her with his body.

"Let's christen the car baby……………"

Téa was surprised.

"Of course baby."

She always fell for him and whatever he said. Who wouldn't. He was sexy AND persuasive. No wonder he was rich.

They first tasted each others lips then jumped into the greedy hunger for more. Their passion was like a burning fire: hot and long lasting.

FLASHBACK

Téa was ready to leave the house with Joey and Mai. She was in a pretty summer skirt and a little shirt to match. She was gorgeous. Joey couldn't get enough.

The drive to the grocery store was long. But the time passed quickly as Mai and Téa talked about clothes. Joey got a little jealous because the whole time he was driving, he didn't get a chance to talk to Téa.

Seto now arrived at the grocery store. Alone. He got out his car and in a matter of a minute, three photographers came and snapped his picture. Seto shielded his eyes.

"Hey! Stop that!" Seto shouted angrily.

"Where's Téa?" One of them screamed in his ears.

Seto became blank then. Where **_was _**Téa? All he knew was that she wasn't with him. His frown got larger and his brown eyes wider.

"No comment." Seto said and left for the store.

Soon Joey and the gang arrived. They all hopped out of the car and went in the store. The store was huge. Someone could get lost in it. They grabbed a trolley and began their shopping.

Seto had already grabbed a trolley and had already picked up a few things. He passed a female figure and on the female he smelt Téa's favorite perfume, Luis Vitton. He turned quickly and in fact it was Téa! They were both in the favorite isle, the cereal isle. Téa was busy picking out a cereal, not noticing Seto at all. All Seto was doing was staring at her in amazement. The new outfit fitted her perfect little body right. He was imagining taking it off bit by bit to make sweet love to her.

Téa was now tipping to reach the cereal she wanted. Trix. It was on the top shelf and she was too short.

"Sometimes I wish I were taller." She said unhappily.

"Here." Said a voice she knew and loved.

Seto reached for the cereal and handed it to her. He smiled gently at her and she blushed hotly. Téa quickly turned her head, shy because she didn't want him to see her.

"Thank you, Seto."

She walked off quickly just to feel his soft strong hand twist gently around her hand.

"Please, don't go baby……… just seeing u right now turns me on………" he smiled.

It was like she was paralyzed. Struck in a trance. A trance in his eyes and his goddamn sexy body.

"I……………I………….." was all that came out of her mouth.

Seto's mouth was so close to hers now she was shivering. A bundle of feelings just spread through her body like wild fire. Why did she feel so shy? He **_is_** her husband after all. She felt like a high school cheerleader getting her fist kiss from her hot shot, football playing boyfriend.

Seto tipped her chin forward ready to give her the kiss of her life when Joey appeared.

"Hey! Get your lousy hands off her!" Shouted Joey.

Joey was ready to punch Seto but he was too fast for him. Seto missed the punch and in return, Joey got punched in his stomach. Joey bent down in pain.

"Look at you. Crouching like the dog you are." Seto said victoriously.

Mai ran to Joey.

"You idiot. Serves you right. You know Seto is strong and skilled."

Téa went to Joey's side.

"Ohhhhh……………. it hurt soooo bad." Joey lied and smirked when he saw Téa come to his side.

"You hurt him Seto. I'm ashamed of you."

"But……………He was after me…………."

"We gotta take him to the doctor." Said Mai

"Yea."

Téa help took up Joey and gave Seto a cold stare.

"Honey……."

"Don't 'honey me'" Téa said and left the store with Mai and Joey.

Joey turned and smirked at Seto and mouthed 'loser' to him.

To be continued………………………………

How was that? Was it good? Give me your reviews guys! LATER!


	8. Chapter 8

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hi people. I know, I know I've been a little late………..ok it seems like a year to me!!! LOL. But you know what I'm gonna put my wring in my day to day schedule so if we're all lucky I'll have two chapters per week. Yay me!!! My exams are coming up but writing is my passion so I'll continue on and on. There will be drama, heart break and maybe a little twist. What do you think about that? Tell me ok. I'll be here. It makes you think…. Who will really get her in the end? By the way… I might put on another story but haven't decided as yet….**

"" –**talking ''-thinking**

**Chapter 8**

Seto stood there smack in the middle of the cereal isle very provoked. His fist was clenched so tight that he was digging in his own flesh, not realizing it. The son of a bitch actually took the chance to play like he was seriously injured, damn well knowing that Téa would fall for it. She always fell for the injured……

FLASHBACK

"Are you done fixing that light bulb hon?" questioned a concerned Téa. She always freaked out when he was doing something that was…… well she thought, was dangerous.

Seto was dangling like a drunken man on the slim, four foot stool trying to replace a broken bulb.

"I'll be down in a minute babe and I promise I'll be fine whenever I get down…. I'm Seto Kaiba and I can do anything so don't you worry darling." He replied, bravery in his deep sensual voice.

A minute later Seto slipped and fell head first on the solid, expensively tiled floor of their bedroom. Téa was by his side in less than a second, hugging his bleeding head between her breasts.

This was what Seto loved.

"OOOWWWWW!!!!! It hurts so badly!!!!" He screamed, obviously faking it.

Téa pushed his head closer to her breasts.

"My poor baby…. Oh hush. Everything's going to be ok…"

"Could you kiss my head?" he said pouting like a hungry puppy.

"Of course I will."

"And my lips too…they hurt as well."

"Ok."

"And my neck is giving a little problem."

Seto smiled triumphantly. He twisted Téa in his web of raw persuasion.

"My lips are hurting again honey…. Please kiss it."

"Seto are you faking it?"

"I would never do that hon. It really hurts," he said making a sad face to her.

Téa kissed him so seductively, yet lovingly and that alone aroused his sexual desire for her.

"Oh Seto, you can't fool me, love. I know you're faking it, knucklehead." She got up, gave him a smack on the head and left the room.

"You tricked me!!" Seto shouted in astonishment.

"I'll make up for it tonight, sweetie!!!"

END FLASHBACK

Seto smiled at the memory of what was. He knew for sure that some way…. Some how he HAD to get her back, even if it meant killing that mutt….. He smiled at the amazing prospect of drowning or even burning Joey to death. How exhilarating that would be. Joey would be out of their lives forever and he could no longer try and steal his wife away. Seto had told Téa over a hundred times that Joey was after her but all she did was push the far-fetched idea far behind her head and reassured him that he only liked her as a friend.

Seto walked slowly through the entrance of the grocery store with a small plastic bag filled with his goods. He found his vehicle in a matter of minutes and sped off.

Joey and the others reached the doctor and were placed in a waiting room. He was in between both girls and utterly hated it. He only hoped that Mai would leave to go smoke a cigarette like she always did when she was worrying.

"Excuse me guys. I've gotta go out for a while." Mai got up and left the room reaching for a box of cigarettes, just as Joey had hoped. He grinned in pleasure and turned towards Téa.

"My stomach is giving me a hard time, man. You're husband packs a punch."

"Yea he's like that. He's just a little over protective of me."

"Tell me about it!"

Téa saw his face contort in some forms and figured that the pain was not easing up but just getting worse.

"Would you like to lie down on my lap a little? You're freaking me out and I'd like to do the most I can to make you feel comfortable."

Another wish of his was granted. He positioned himself slowly to rest his head on her lap. It felt as though all his troubles and pain had vanished into thin air as he made himself comfortable on her soft warm legs.

"Why do you love him so much?"

Question of the day.

"He's everything to me. He's my rock; he keeps me safe and happy. And that's all I have to say."

Jealousy was drowning Joey by now. He wondered if some day she would be able to say that about him. It would take years to be like Seto. But why would he want to be like that son of a bitch? He'd do ANYTHING to please Téa.

"Oh well….."

"Well what Joey?"

"It's…………..it's just that…………..I thought I'd….."

Mai then slid back in the room chewing gum.

"Well Joey, you seem comfortable…." She said with a pang of jealousy in her voice.

"Oh…. Mai…It seemed the right thing to do at the time….."

He shot up quickly as if the pain dissolved from his body.

"Well we'll see if you're still in pain after I KILL YOU!!!"

Just as she said that the doctor waltzed out of his small office and called Joey's name. Joey could not be any happier at that specific moment.

They all went in his office which was even smaller than they thought. It was, though quite neat with everything in place. The doctor matched his little office as well. He was a short man with a large lab coat that could fit a small horse. Three pens stuck out of the pocket. His glasses were large and clean as he peered into Joey's face.

"So what might be your problem, son?"

"Well doc, I got punched in the gut……."

The doctor got up and dug in his stomach with his stubby old fingers.

"Nothing seems to be broken, you'll be alright."

They all left the doctor cursing underneath their breaths that all that money was wasted.


	9. Chapter 9

SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hi people. I know, I know I've been a little late………..ok it seems like a year to me!! Or even more! LOL. But you know what, I'm gonna put my writing in my day to day schedule so if we're all lucky I'll have two chapters per week. Yay me!! My exams are coming up but writing is my passion so I'll continue on and on. There will be drama, heart break and maybe a little twist. What do you think about that? Tell me ok. I'll be here. It makes you think…. Who will really get her in the end? By the way… I might put on another story but haven't decided as yet…. Tell me what you want.**

"" –**talking ''-thinking**

**Chapter 9**

The car ride was very uncomfortable. The tension was thicker than a board. And it was all because Joey's head had been in Téa's lap. He regretted it just as Mai re-entered the room. Her face had screamed jealousy and hurt and there was nothing he could do, or wanted to do about it. He did not love her and that was that. He was in love with Téa. This was going to be a very long day.

Seto was now back home in one of his many beautiful sitting rooms drinking down a glass of scotch. It hurt his throat as he swallowed it quickly, but it didn't matter. The love of his life was not with him. Anger engulfed his body as he smashed the glass into the nearby wall.

"Dirty bastard!" he shouted, and his voice could be heard throughout the large mansion.

"Mr. Kaiba, I think I can help you……." A small voice said from behind his back.

It was Madison. She was just behind him with one of her many cleaning utensils.

"And how can you help me, Maddie? I'll take any help you're giving."

"I was thinking……………with all due respect, sir, that you could get her jealous by being with a girl she dislikes."

He began massaging his chin with his free hand slowly; wondering whether or not this idea would prosper.

"It just might work……… She's not the jealous type but I bet if I play my cards right I'll get her attention. Thanks Maddie.

"No problem sir. I'm here to help."

He sat for a while thinking of who to use as a scapegoat to get to his wife. He mentally went through hundreds of names of girls he knew liked him, and even if they didn't, it was extremely easy for him to let them fall for him. One girl caught his attention and he smiled in a malevolence way. Serenity would be perfect. She would die for him: according to what she had told him many times before. On top of that she was his enemy's sister. If that didn't burn Joey, nothing would. Joey cared for his younger sister tremendously and would definitely hate it if Seto was to try something with her. It was a flawless plan, or so he thought. Téa was not really a jealous person and she might be a very hard nut to crack. He rummaged through his drawers and finally found her number. In the back of his mind he thought playing Serenity would be wrong, but Téa came first and he would go ALL lengths for her. He dialled the number without hesitation. It rang once, no answer. It rang twice, and he began grumbling. On the third ring he began to hang up and finally someone answered the phone. A male voice.

"Hello?"

"Is this Serenity's place?" he questioned.

"Yea, it is," the voiced replied in an angry tone. "Who wants to know?"

"This is Seto Kaiba. I want to speak with her."

"Seto Kaiba?! What the hell do you want with her?"

Serenity heard his name being called out from behind the shower and quickly ran out and grabbed the phone from her boyfriend.

"Seto? Is that really you?"

"Yea, it is. Hey, who was that?"

"Oh nobody, just one of my friends. You don't need to worry darling."

'As if I need to worry.' Seto thought.

"Are you free now? I'd like to see you."

Her heart raced as she listened to his deep husky voice asking if she was free. As a matter of fact, she was getting ready to leave for school. But Seto was way more important than school.

"Of course I'm free. Where do you want me to go?"

"Be at my place in 15 minutes, okay?"

"Oh no problem, I'll be there!"

"Ok, I'll see you there."

He hung up, and she still held the phone in her ear for another 2 minutes in disbelief. Seto, her long time crush had actually invited her over!! She'd been waiting on this opportunity for over a year now. But it sounded funny. Just the other day he just brushed her off like a dirty piece of paper. Well who cares!! It's Seto Kaiba! She finally hung up and ran past her boyfriend to the bathroom.

"Why the hell did that guy called, Seren?"

"Matt, Seto just realised that he wants us to be together……so it's over. By the time I'm back I want you and all your things out."

"Are you fucking kidding me?? Baby what has gotten into you?!"

"Seto. No hard feelings ok."

She was ready now and more beautiful than Matt ever saw her. She kissed him on the cheek and left. He stood in the living room for a second in astonishment.

Serenity came back a little after.

"Remember to leave my spare under the mat ok." She smiled and left.

Joey and the gang now reached home, still quiet and uncomfortable. Téa, also for some reason, felt a little bizarre. She did think though, that Joey's head in her lap was a bit funny. How would she make it up to Mai? Ideas came and went in her head, but nothing that was worthy of Mai. A shopping spree maybe? Or a full body massage from an expert masseuse? Yes! That would be great, it would make her feel even more beautiful and take the stress of the day off her.

"Hey, would you like to have a lil' girl fun with me, Mai? We can go to Body Works. Just you and me. My treat."

Mai thought for a while and then told her yes, it wasn't really her fault that Joey put his head in her lap. She was sure Téa was just trying to be a friend. Besides, Body Works was the most expensive place in Domino City to go for a massage and she wasn't paying for it. It did dawn on Mai though, that Joey was acting a bit more awkwardly than usual, and it was since Téa came over their house. Could it be that Joey still had a little puppy love for Téa? He had told her time and time again that he did not care for her in the least. Just as a friend. She was now reluctant in believing him. And she wasn't about to lose her boyfriend, almost fiancée, to Téa, would already had the most popular, wealthy man in the palm of her hands.

"Okay great. Let's just get our things and I'll drive us there. That's if Joey will let me borrow the car."

She looked over at Joey who was sitting in the couch watching football.

"Sure, no prob. And I'll jus call some of the boys over to watch the game."

This was peculiar, Joey usually called the boys when he wanted her to leave……. Something was wrong. But all she was thinking of now was going to Body Works for free.

Joey now had to stay low. Mai was coming on to him. She was figuring out his actions and he was not happy about it. He had to keep his secrets on the down low. If she knew, it would hurt her tremendously and he did not want to do that. But was there really a chance with Téa? In comparison to Seto, he was absolutely nothing. He had no job, no wealth, and no popularity. It was a surprise to him that Mai actually had real feelings for him. All the same, he wanted the wife of the richest man in the country, worse the world. What a large accomplishment it would be it happened. It would be the topic of the country for at least 3 months.

The ladies were gone now and he was all alone. Oh God he wished Téa was here now. Words could not explain how he would feel, but she was not there. At least he knew she was not with Seto which was great for him. He sat back, not focusing on the game, but on what to do next to get Téa alone and to tell her how he truly felt.

Seto was pacing the floors trying to figure out what to say to Serenity when she came over. He would not kiss her or even touch her. He just wanted to use her for a little while to get his wife back. He laughed at himself. She was too dim-witted to think he was playing her. She was too in love with him. At least that would play to his advantage.

He picked up the phone to call Mai's house, but decided against it. Joey could answer it. But that sounded cowardly! He would never stoop that low! He dialled the number and right after the first ring, Joey answered.

"Well if it isn't Joey Wheeler."

"Waddaya want Kaiba? If its Téa you want, she isn't here."

"Where is she?"

"That's none of your damn business."

"If you as much as lay a finger on Téa I swear I'll kill you with my own two hands, Wheeler. Just keep that in mind."

"She doesn't want you anymore, Kaiba. Move on."

"Fuckin' liar! We're in love!"

"You think so?" Joey chucked "She told me herself. She doesn't want you."

He lied. "Move on Kaiba."

A sinister smile was drawn across Seto's face. "Move on to your sister?"

Joey clenched the phone tighter.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. If you don't leave Téa alone, then I'm going on to Serenity."

Joey chuckled softly at the other end of the line. "You've got to be kidding me, she doesn't want you! And neither does Téa!"

"It seems as if you don't know your own blood too well, but no worries… just heed my warning, dog."

The phone line went dead. Both men infuriated with the other. Seto felt like he would tear out his hair. No, wait. Téa loved it. She always adored pulling on it, rubbing his scalp….and it felt so damn good…………

FLASHBACK

Téa was in one of the many back rooms where the laundry was done. There was a large sink, along with numerous amounts of washers and driers where all the house keepers washed their belongings. For some bizarre reason, she always loved to wash her hair in the large sink, where she had to bend over in an awkward position. Whenever the pipes were on, it was too loud for her to here anything so what she usually did was sing at the top of her voice, annoying anyone in a certain distance. Her hair was now soapy with shampoo and she was bent over and was massaging her hair.

" OPPS I DID IT AGAIN, I PLAYED WITH YOUR HEART, GOT LOST IN THE GAME, OH BABY BABY!! "

Seto was in his home office more than 100 feet away and was hearing his wife's terrible singing.

"What the hell…………. Honey!!"

She couldn't hear him.

He smiled, shook his head and got up from his comfortable leather seat. He was planning on tip-toeing to her but why should he do that when she could barely hear herself? He reached the designated area and saw his wife bent over the large sink. She looked so gorgeous. Her lil' cute butt pointed in the air. He made another smile and approached her. She was still singing and her head deep down in the sink, her eyes closed. He gently and slowly put his hands in her hair and began massaging it for her. She made a jump at the touch but then relaxed when she knew it was him. She knew his smell, the smell she found irresistible.

"Your singing is terrible baby, you almost killed the dog," he grinned "You need lessons."

He hands were that of a god. So relaxing, yet in control, so soft, but rough all at once. She was quietly melting by his simple touches.

"I-I-I………..DONT STOP………."

"So you like this huh?"

"No I love it!"

Finally, he stopped and washed out her hair. By now she was a bit aroused and it didn't matter that her hair was dripping on her thin clothes.

"It's your time, my love."

"Don't mind if I do…."

He took off his shirt in fear of it getting wet and discoloured by the chemicals in her shampoo. His chiselled chest just made her more aroused. She held his head of hair loosely and positioned it under the warn water. He purred quietly under his breath, but she heard him and smiled.

"Oh I like………….."

Her hands were like magic or something far more fascinating than that. He felt every finger tip individually and it carried him in world shared between just them. He could feel her skin from the thin fabric and he liked it. The sexual feeling finally erupted and he turned around and placed a tender kiss on her neck.

"I love you so much……you know that…….."

She nodded happily and kissed him on the nose. Seto made his way on the floor and placed her in his lap, holding her tightly to him. His kissed her bare chest lightly and she made a quick jolt.

"I love the way I still have that effect on you."

"You'll always have that effect on me, my love."

She kissed his cheek, and then he positioned her mouth on his to kiss her yet again.

They then heard the soft whispers of the rain outside, drizzling.

She smiled at her husband. "I love the sound of that………"

"So do I."

At that he got up with her in his arms and made his way to their room.

END FLASHBACK

To be continued……………….

Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!! R & R!! Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU

**SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU**

**Hey you guys what's up? As I promised imma try my best to add as much as possible on this thing but you know UNIVERSITY now. I'm all grown up now and now I'll be busier than ever, but Ill try my best. Here's the next chapter!!**

"" –**talking ''-thinking**

**Chapter 10**

10 minutes had already passed since Téa and Mai arrived at Body Works and Mai was loving it. Strong, firm hands massaged her tender, soft feet while a petite female did her fingernails. Living like the rich and famous was in fact very appealing to her now. It was so unusual but yet exciting. Téa was used to it, so used to it that most of the employees knew her by name and they greeted her in a friendly way. She did in fact come by weekly and spent at least 500.00. Who wouldn't be happy to see her?

But what was bothering the few customers that Téa saw all the time she came and the employees, was the large bandage that was situated so inconveniently on the side of her face. Everyone was curious, but afraid to ask why, except one of the richest gossips of the town: Mrs. Glades. She was a 45 year old that was looking like 25. The only reason that she was this rich and could afford the vast amounts of surgeries to look that young, was because of her late husband Mr. Howard Glades. He was the one responsible for lighting the country. It was said that she had poisoned her 79 year old husband, but unfortunately for the rest the country, the investigators could not tag the murder on her and so she was as free as a song bird living off his well earned money. It was also said that that she was after Seto for his riches as well but unfortunately for her he was madly in love with Téa, her rival.

She ran up to Téa as if going mad, still in her robe after her expensive seaweed massage and hugged her tightly.

"My dear! What has happened to your face? It looks a mess!!"

Téa jus held the bandage in embarrassment as this lady shouted at the top of her voice wanting everyone to hear her.

"It's nothing really... I...I just scraped myself..."

All Mai could do at that moment was look at them, she knew what really happened but if Mrs. Glades knew, no one hear the end of it. And it would be an opportunity for her to try and catch Seto just like Serenity was attempting.

"A scrape!! That's ridiculous!! How could that happen?"

It was now time for Mia to cut in the conversation and save the friend that was spending so much money on her this afternoon.

"Yes it was a scrape...You see, she was scratching an itch and scraped herself with her razor-sharp fingernail... That's...that's the reason that she's down here today...to get a good pedicure so she won't make that mistake again... hehehe..."

Mai just hoped that the stupid lady would fall for the even more stupid excuse that really made no sense.

Seeing to it that she was not going to get her way, she left it at that. All she did was walk away and went in a room.

"Thanks Mai, really."

"No problem." She smiled.

An hour passed and Mai was deep in relaxation as her hair was being done.

"Are you enjoying this, Mai?"

Mai was too engulfed in the fact that she was being titivated to the max for free. She was already imaging how happy Joey would be to see her looking even more beautiful.

"I love it!! Thank you!!"

Téa blushed a little.

"It's nothing really. That's what friends are for." She smiled sweetly at Mai.

Mai still wondered why Joey was acting so suspiciously towards her and towards Téa. It was since he went over their mansion a day ago. Her mind quickly strayed back to Seto hitting his darling wife. It was still fresh in her mind from last night, up to the time of Seto's calls. She knew how much he changed for Téa. It was such a dramatic change. He even began donating wads of cash to dozens of charity with his whole heart. She smiled when she remembered the time he was on TV cursing the Japanese President about donating some money to a children's home, saying what did the children do for him when he was at his low. Wow, what a change. Mai could hear the hurt, sadness and worry in his voice when she spoke to him the night before. She knew he loved her and that it was an accident that he had hit her. She remembered the first time she saw them out...

FLASHBACK

Mai was shopping with a miserable Joey. He hated shopping and even worse than that, Sunday football was on and he was missing it for THIS. She was buying some fruits when she say Téa literally skip to the next isle. Mai looked puzzled for a moment. She looked even more puzzled when she saw Seto Kaiba going in the same isle with a cute smile on his face.

Curiosity got the best of her and she just had to find out what was going on. Joey was too busy in the drink isle looking for beers. When she reached the isle, she saw them holding hands and looking for cereal. To be noticed, she made a little cough and they both turned around.

"Mai! Hi!"

'Yea that's a nice way to greet me with Mr. Satan Kaiba beside you.'

"Hi Téa. How are you?" She looked at Seto. "Hi... Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto smiled at her and held Téa's hand tighter. He was somewhat new to the world as tea's boyfriend. He didn't really know how anyone would take it but all he knew was that he was a happy guy. This was their first appearance as a couple and it had to be done right.

"You can call me Seto. And hi." He smiled nicely again.

She looked at both of them in an odd way.

"So what's this?" Obviously talking to the both of them

Téa laughed. "Well... Seto and I decided that we should be together and this is us." She smiled.

"Yea I really care for Téa, and I didn't want anyone getting her." He blushed.

"No offence or anything but I would never imagine..."

"Yea I'm teaching him to be good." She looked up at him. Isn't that right, hon?

"Yea I'm adjusting to her super kind heart. " He laughed aloud and everyone in the distance looked around at them.

"Wow. The world can be good after all. Well Joey's probably getting angry 'cause I took him away from his football, I gotta go."

Just as she took off, she saw Joey standing at the end of the isle in bewilderment. He approached the group.

"Téa! How are you? It's been a while."

"It's been since yesterday... Joey."

"You told me you were going to a basketball match..."

"I did go... so anyway... why is _**he**_ here?"

"I'm making dinner for him tonight so we're shopping."

"Why'd you make dinner for this loser?"

Seta was trying his utmost best to not punch him in the face. He could get used to all of Téa's friends, but not this idiot.

"They're together honey."

"Together? Yea right! You'd tell me, wouldn't you Téa?"

Téa was hiding behind Seto now.

"Well I didn't get the chance... I mean... we got together a little after you and I talked yesterday. When you saw me I was heading for his house..."

"What the _**FU**_—"

"Well we gotta go now. Bye guys!"

She dragged Joey out the supermarket as fast as she could.

END FLASHBACK

All Mai knew was that if their love didn't make it, no love could. She made up her mind right there that she would put her all in getting them back together.

The doorbell rang twice for the day and it was the same guest as before: Serenity Wheeler. Madeline welcomed her in and she waited in the living room. She always admired the living room. It was gorgeous. She should be the one living in this house with him, not that bitch.

She thought she dressed well for the occasion as well. She wasn't over dressed and neither was she underdressed. Nothing too skimpy nor too cover up. She thought she was perfect.

Seto came down the stairs and saw her. He'd already known what he was going to do.

"You're here. Wonderful."

"Yes. Just as you asked."

She was about to hug him, but he stopped her. He dread touching females that weren't Téa. He felt like it was cheating even though it clearly wasn't.

"We will have lunch in the dining room, follow me."

She followed him quietly until they reached. Even though he didn't want to, the gentleman inside him pulled out the beautifully carve and decorated chair for her. She thought it was a gesture of some new found love for her. Heck, it must have been because Téa was gone and he wasn't even looking for her.

They began to talk and made very VERY light conversation.

He excused himself for a minute or two, praying his plan would work. If he did, he'd have this in the bag. Score 1 for Seto!

She pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number, then put the phone to her ears. Part one of his plan was in action. The person she was calling would be part two.

"Big Bro!! Guess whose place I'm at!!"

Part two initiated! She fell right in his trap.

"Yea it is! I think he's finally come to his senses about us... No I won't, this might be my last chance with him...Make me! Come over here and make me!!...I shouldn't have called you!" then she hung up.

His planned worked exactly the way he wanted. He came back in the room, they finished the lunch and he asked her nicely to leave. Operation: Get back Téa was in full force.

To be continued...

Hope ya'll liked it!! Plz review!!


	11. Chapter 11

SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU

Summary: Seto and Téa are married and are living in his new mansion. They were the happiest couple known to public. But one day, Seto hit Téa and everything turned upside down................that's when Seto remembers the good times. Will Téa forgive him? Or will she leave him for good? Also, will Joey get his chance to make her his?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will. If you don't like Seto/Téa fics, you definitely won't like this one, but for the ones who love it, well............... Please read and review- people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

""- TALKING ''- THINKING

Chapter 11

The morning started off wet. The light rain hit Téa's window softly as she held herself tightly from the cold, looking through in the distance and remembering her first 'rain' experience with Seto.

*FLASHBACK*

They were obviously attracted to each other like magnets, but yet, they tried their hardest to hide the fact within themselves. After the incident at Seto's house when they shared their first lustful, greedy kiss, Téa began taking notice of everything pertaining to Seto. His walk, is facial expressions, his moods at school, the way he talked to people. It started annoying her how all of a sudden she was infatuated with this young man and wanted to know more about him. One thing she knew though, was that he was a great kisser. She kept replaying the night in her mind like a broken record always adding a few things of her own in it.

Joey noticed that she was now taking a new found interest in Seto. She was always staring at him when he entered the classroom and kept a dazed face on afterwards. He was infuriated. It made him even more infuriated because Seto was doing the same exact thing with her, but his hidden glances at her were perfect, but not perfect enough though, for Joey not to see. Seto just now realised how beautiful she really was and how perfect she was in body, and a little additional bonus for him was how sexy it was when she grabbed his hair while they were kissing recently. He remembered the night perfectly and that was all that clouded his mind.

Téa knew she had to stay away from him if she wanted to focus on school. In her mind, Seto was a handful. She purposely started leaving school late, hoping he would leave before her so she could have some peace of mind. That plan worked for a few days but then she realised that he was starting to leave just as late.

It was after six o'clock one evening and a light rain began to drizzle, making the area a little chilly. Téa was doing her routine plan of hiding from Seto, trying to bury the new feelings that were quickly emerging and rushing from her heart. Today things would change. As she walked out of school, Seto spotted her. He had planned this out perfectly, sitting waiting in an average looking car for her until she left for home. No one would IMAGINE that he would be in an average car. And when he thought about it, he was doing this all for one girl that kept hiding from the truth. He had already known that he was attracted to her and he wasn't hiding it any longer, but he wanted to see if his feeling were true. If she had thawed through the icy, cold shield that surrounded his heart, the heart that cried for love and attention.

As Téa was out of distance of Domino High, he approached her slowly with the car. When he reached the park he got out. The rain was still drizzling, but Téa was enjoying it. It wasn't everyday that the rain was so soothing, something good was going to happen this evening. She looked towards the sky and smiled a genuine smile. Seto stared at her for a minute. She looked like an angel.

"Téa......"

She looked around to see Seto standing there in the rain staring at her. The light drizzle had moistened his hair and it was looking so sexy. As a matter of fact, he now looked like one of those guys you read in the romance novels. No, she shook the thought out of her head. She had to stop thinking like that.

"I...... I gotta go..." She turned quickly and walked away as fast as possible, willing the recent images of Seto out of her mind.

"No. I need to find out what you mean to me right now"

With that, he rushed to her, turned her around and gave her the most unexpected, yet exotic kiss she's ever experienced. He surprised her once more.

Seto was praying to God that she wouldn't push him away because that would mean she had denied him, didn't want him, wasn't interested. But instead, she did exactly what he was thinking about all day. She slowly used her hands to rummage around in his hair, massaging it with her fingertips. He now knew the feeling was mutual. They wanted each other. Seto stopped the kiss and smiled at her, she was still beautiful with raindrops splashed across her face.

"I know what you mean to me now. Allow me to take you out tomorrow Téa."

Her feelings were now out in the open. Her heart fought with her mind and her heart had won.

"Ok, ok I will." She smiled shyly at him.

Not too far in the shadows of bushes someone was watching, filled with sadness, jealousy and hatred. Joey was not going to take this sitting down. Téa would be his soon.

*END FLASHBACK*

Téa smiled at that thought. She moved from the window and walked out of her room, missing Seto's unforgettable kisses. As she reached the dining room area, she saw a fuming Joey, sitting around the table trying to read the newspaper but failing to do so. She went to the coffee maker to get herself what she called 'morning energy'. She got the coffee and put the hot mug to her lips. But before drinking she spoke to Joey.

"Morning Jojo, you're in a good mood." She smiled at her own sarcasm.

Joey smiled intently at her. He loved it when she called him that, it was appreciated even more because she was the one who gave it to him.

"Your 'husband' is hitting on my lil' sister, and I'm not hav-"

With that, Téa's mug was all over the floor, her eyes fixated on Joey in astonishment.

"He's wha......" she simply made a turn out of the room and went straight to her bathroom, where she threw up. Just the thought made her sick.

Joey rushed in on her to see her crying on the floor of the bathroom. His heart twisted seeing her in this pain, he hated Seto even more for hurting her and trying to get his sister. But inwardly he was thrilled that Seto was screwing up, that made things easier for him. He hugged her, and she hugged back he was enjoying their little moment, even though it was causing her sadness, but jus to hold her made him feel there was some chance between them. Seto's mistakes were his stepping stones to Téa's heart and he WOULD get her heart.

"I......I ccccan't believe he's gone to someone else! It's been a couple days!"

"He's a sleezeball Téa....."

She cried a little longer until she fell asleep in his arms. Joey was enjoying this.

'Keeping fucking up Seto, keep at it.'

***

Seto got up abruptly from a terrible nightmare: Joey had won his wife over. Sweat was all over his face as he took his hair from out of his eyes and laughed to himself. That was IMPOSIBBLE.

He got up and went to his answering machine in hopes that Téa had called in the night wanting him to come for her in the morning. He pushed the button to listen to the messages.

"Hi Seto!" Serenity's all too familiar voice. DELETED

"Hey Se-" DELETED

"Baby wha-" DELETED

"Are you ther-" DELETED

"I guess your slee-" DELETED

Ok this woman was more than obsessed with him, it was so annoying. The last message though, threw him totally off.

"Téa knows your hitting on my sister and she's devastated, Seto you've outdone yourself in being the biggest loser on the planet. Congratulations. I'm sure she won't come back now. Ha." A sinister laugh ended the message.

Seto was in shock, his plan had backfired. He thought she'd come home and fight with him and he would win her back then. He paced the floor thinking of what to do next. Never listen to your maid about women problem. He decided on calling her cell phone to explain what had transpired. One ring, two rings, five, nine, no answer. Yup, she was pissed. He would have to resort to the house phone and hoped that Joey didn't answer. He didn't.

"Hello?"

"Mai, thank God. How's Téa?"

"Not good, she's been in the room all morning. Joey told her what you did and she's been crying ever since. Why the hell would you do something as stupid as that! Do you want her back or not?!"

Seto then explained what he'd done.

"Seto, she's a fragile being, anything she hears like that she'll immediately believe because she has no other choice. You can't be doing shit like that. Who ever gave you that idea?!"

"Well........."

"Ok, I love you guys together so I've decided to help you out."

"Vastly appreciated Mai."

"Come over here today, unexpected, try and make everything fall into place after that, ok?"

"Thank you."

"I can't let you guys end."

Joey overheard all what was said and he wouldn't them be in contact with each other.

"I won't allow it; I won't let you see her."

To be continued.......

Sorry people, I know I'm so late but it's been devastatingly busy for me for months but I finally got a couple weeks off, please tell me what you think ok. I'll update as soon as possible. Review!!! Thank you!!


	12. Chapter 12

SIMPLY IN LOVE WITH YOU

Summary: Seto and Téa are married and are living in his new mansion. They were the happiest couple known to public. But one day, Seto hit Téa and everything turned upside down...that's when Seto remembers the good times. Will Téa forgive him? Or will she leave him for good? Also, will Joey get his chance to make her his?

Sorry for the long delay guys, I know it's been like prolly six months! But I've been so busy with school and work and all that but I really will try to deliver as much as I can in these few months

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will. If you don't like Seto/Téa fics, you definitely won't like this one, but for the ones who love it, well... Please read and review- people!

""- TALKING ''- THINKING

Chapter 12

Joey sat for a minute and thought of some sinister way of defeating Seto. The best idea popped in his head in less than a minute of thinking. After seeing Mai move from the telephone, he quickly found a directory and searched for the number of one of the most prestigious magazines that fed on the lives of celebrities and sold the information for cash.

"Hello, OK Magazine?...Yea I got some really hot news for ya! I promise it's true and you'll love it!... get this, Seto and Téa have split!... How sure am I?...I'm basically their neighbour! If ya don't believe me, all you gotta do is go to his place, it aint much work for you guys... okay great! I wanna see this on E! News tomorrow evening! See ya!"

The line went dead and a large smirk glided slowly across Joey's face. He thought he'd finally won. Well at least that would distract Seto for a couple of hours and he even might have the chance to take Téa away from the house even if Seto did find some way to dodge his plan.

"No way are you seeing Téa, not if I have anything to do with it!"

"Joey, who are you talking to?" Téa stood behind him, looking as lost as ever.

Around her eyes were dark and they were bloodshot red. She'd cried herself to sleep with the news she'd heard earlier that day. Joey's heart reached out to her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss and tell her that everything would be alright, because he would be her knight in shining armour, and best of all, her lover until the day he died. But he couldn't do that, all he could do was stand there and watch her. Her body seemed lifeless as she stood there, still looking lost.

He began scratching his head trying to figure out what to say to her.

"Nah I was just thinking aloud, ya know." He smiled at her then.

"Oh... Well I'm going out for a walk, I'll see you later."

She was making this too easy for him; his plan to take her out of the house was already underway. He could have laughed at the little work he'd done, but the huge outcome it would make.

"Well I could join you if you wanted, Téa."

"No, I'm fine I just need some air and some time to think by myself... but thanks for the offer." She smiled at him then walked away.

Why were things so hard for her? What had she done to deserve what was being thrown towards her? She had been a great friend and a great wife to her friends and to Seto. She just couldn't understand.

Téa thought some more as she took a shower and then found a sweat suit to wear. As she was putting lotion on her skin, she noticed the sterling silver bracelet she was wearing on her right arm. It was covered with sapphires around it and had three small trinkets on it: a heart, a moon and a sun, and inside was carved: 'To my wonderful Téa.' That was the gift was from Seto and he had given it to her on their fifth date. The date that made them, the date that made them a couple. She remembered like it was just yesterday...

*FLASHBACK*

All the dates before went splendidly for Téa and Seto. She wondered where the new attraction between them came from, but didn't dare ask because frankly, she was really enjoying it. Seto was a gentleman trapped in the body of a teenager. He was elegant when he had to be and businesslike when he had to be. He was in total control of his life and at his young age he was at the top of his game. Older and more experienced men begged him for partnerships but he wouldn't have it, he had to admit I loved it when they grovelled at his feet. He didn't have to think he was high, mighty and all powerful, he knew it. There were times though when his boyish attitude would spill out and that's what Téa adored. It was just a couple of months that they began interacting with each other and she knew all those things already. She noticed that she really had grown interested in him. He was like that with people.

One beautiful Saturday, an almost inaudible knock was heard at Téa's door. She was confused. She wasn't expecting visitors today. As she peeped through the peephole, she realised it was her mailman. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"Good morning Steve, and who's this for?"

"I reckon it's for you missy." Steve smiled back at her, gave her the box and waved at her goodbye.

She closed the door and looked at the package that was in her hand. She opened it, being careful not to tear the paper that seemed to her somewhat expensive. After she opened it he eyes almost popped right out of her head. In the box was a beautiful strapless ocean blue dress that was sprayed all over glitters but upon closer inspections were actually small stones. It reached her ankles and had a split at the front on the right that seemed to be almost at the hip. There was also ocean blue pumps to match and an under arm purse.

"What tha..."

She dug deeper in the package and found another box and an envelope underneath it. She opened the box to see the most beautiful pearl necklace she'd ever seen and along with it she found a bracelet and a pair of earrings.

"Beautiful..."

She grabbed up the last thing in the box, saying to herself that this was not for her, that Steve accidentally gave her the wrong package, and that this package belonged to a princess or even a queen. She read the letter:

"To my wonderful Téa, you are invited to the Rosary Hotel to spend the night with me, Seto Kaiba. A limousine will be present at your house at approximately 7:30pm tomorrow to pick you up. The clothes that are presented to you should be worn; I hope it is to your liking. I will not take no for an answer. See you at the Rosary Hotel tomorrow, my dear."

Téa was astonished. Her breathing had changed to short gasps. And was he ordering her? She didn't know, but she liked it. She wouldn't miss tomorrow for the world; she wanted to see what was in store for her. He seemed so mysterious and his hand writing was nothing less than perfect. What was odd was that he didn't even mention it...but then again she assumed it was a surprise. Téa was excited. Sunday seemed so far away.

It was 6 pm Sunday evening and Téa was already preparing for her date. By 7 pm she was almost done. She looked in the mirror. She didn't want her hair let out. She wanted it to look elegant like the dress she had received just yesterday, so she put it in messy bun, the ones she normally saw the stars wear at the Oscars on the TV. After she was done she sprayed on a light fragrance on her bare skin and put on the last finishing touch, a light pink lipstick. She looked beautiful and she felt it too. The dress was almost skin tight but it only accentuated her gorgeous figure.

The limousine came promptly at 7:30. It didn't look like the normal limousines that Seto always used. It was sleeker and instead of white like they normally were, it was jet black and shined to perfection, like it was bought solely for the purpose of carrying her to the most expensive hotel in Tokyo. She wandered why the occasion was so special this time around. She hopped in and the ride took approximately 26 minutes. She was excited.

The limousine came to a slow and careful stop and the door was opened for her.

"Good Evening, Madam Gardner, right this way."

The man was dressed neatly in a black suit, white under shirt and a black bow tie. She smiled as she thought he looked more like a penguin than a human.

She was escorted to the elevator where she went to the top floor. She knew that was where the Oval Grounds Restaurant was situated. She also knew that it took months to even get reservations for this place and could only imagine how packed it was of rich snobby people. As the elevator opened slowly, the mere sight astonished her.

The balcony, usually full and lively with people eating the finest foods, was empty. All the tables were removed except for one that was located in the middle that had candles already placed and lit. Musicians, including a violinist and a pianist were at the side playing beautiful romantic music, delightful to ones ears and she looked dreamily at them. Was this all for her? She looked around a little more and noticed that the lights were dimmed and that the view of the city was jaw dropping. She was in awe of it all.

"You look stunning, Madam Téa."

Téa turned around to see Seto standing there looking more handsome than she'd ever seem him in all his glory. He was wearing a white shirt that was folded to the elbows and black vest over it. He was also wearing a slim long tie underneath. The finishing touch was a long black pants that matched perfectly with the vest.

He was looking at her as if she had totally taken his breath away and she did. Her hairdo had surprised him the most because he wasn't expecting it. She was the picture of a British Queen that belonged in the 1800s. Her slender creamy body was what did it all for him. He never imagined the dress would fit so perfectly.

"Courtesy of you..." she blushed hotly as she said this. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"Ha, thank you, honey and no, I had nothing to do with that; your natural beauty was what did it." He smiled at her then.

He reached over to her, held her hands softly and kissed her cheek softly.

"So where is everybody?"

"I rented this whole place so we could talk comfortably. I hate the public, you know that. We have it til...whenever."

"Oh my...Seto..."

"All for you, my darling. I hope you like classical music."

"I love classical music!"

"That's exactly what I thought. Now let's have dinner, shall we?"

"Yes." She blushed.

She'd never been treated this way in her life and she was honoured. Seto escorted her to the table. She couldn't help but stare at him and blush. He was a masterpiece. And in her imagination, he was already hers for the taking. She hoped, at least.

Dinner was served and the enjoyed each other to the fullest, laughing and talking and eating, but in the most formal way as possible. To Téa this was all a dream, bound to end sometime when her alarm went off. She knew she was falling quickly for the CEO. Secretly, he was already in love with her, he knew without a doubt.

"I wanna dance," he stood up and held out his hand to her. "Let's dance."

She took it like a lady should and they danced for a time. They began the waltz, her favourite slow dance, she thought it represented love.

"You dance so gracefully..."

"I'm a dancer, Seto, It comes naturally."

"Does this come naturally too?"

He then dipped her and as she was coming back up, he kissed her. Téa had never felt such urgency like this. The electricity between them was powerful. Téa surrendered to him, slowly and altogether, wrapping her slender arms around is neck. She was back up by now, but she hadn't noticed, she was engrossed by his kiss. He smiled down at her and she blushed.

"Be my girlfriend, Téa. I can't imagine being without you now. Not now, not ever."

Music to her ears. This was what she wanted from the 2nd date, and now she got it.

"Of course...yes Seto, yes."

He smiled and kissed her once more and touched her face softly. He then pulled out a box from his pocket, opened it and showed it to her. It was the most beautiful bracelet she'd ever seen.

"It matches your eyes, sweetie, that's why I had to get it and its a gift of our first day as a couple."

He put it on her hand and he looked at it in amazement and kissed his lips again.

"I love it!"

She twisted it around for effect and noticed something. Engravings inside that said: 'To my wonderful Téa.'

"My wonderful Téa? When did I turn yours?" She laughed outwardly.

"Just a moment ago, babe. You're all mine now. You belong to me, and I, you"

They kissed one last time before continuing their waltz.

*END FLASHBACK*

To be continued...

Yea I know it's been very long but I'm soooooo sorry I've been very busy but I will try to add the next chapter soon! Please read and review! Thank you!


End file.
